The Clown's Surprise
by HARLEY QUINN12
Summary: Harley and Joker are going to be parents! How are the nine months? How many kids will they have? How is it going to be growing up with criminally insane parents? Anything but boring!


_** Hello and welcome to my new story. Warning to my fellow Batman freaks out there. The Joker I have in my story is nicer. I've done my best to put some of his mean side here. Also when I made this I imagined the characters as the ones from the New Batman Adventures. I suggest you do the same. Oh and I don't own anything. Remember to review. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The Joker smiled when he felt Harley snuggle closer into his arms. He hid it well, but he loved almost as much as himself. To his displeasure Harley jumped up from the bed and ran into in the bathroom. He could hear her throwing up last night's dinner. That was the fifth time this week! Joker got up from the purple bed and went to check on Harley.

He found Harley brushing her teeth. When she was done she tried to walk, but being Harley she tripped. The Joker caught her before she met the floor. He then carried her back to the purple and green bedroom bridal style. **"Thanks puddin'," **Harley muttered out. He lay her down on the bed.** "Anything you need pooh?"** Harley thought it over.** "A goodnight kiss?" **she asked, her voice thick with hope. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, but before he could stand up, Harley threw her arms around him, keeping him trapped in her embrace and kissed him with all the force she could muster. He decided to allow her this and kissed her back passionately. He finally broke apart from Harley after a few minutes. **"I think it's time to go back to sleep Harley." **Harley pouted but eventually nodded and closed her sapphire colored eyes.

The Joker sighed. Harley had not on any of their most recent schemes. Whatever illness she has made her not only vomit but get stomach aches and pee a lot. _I hope she gets better soon, _he thought. With that he sat down on his side of the bed and turned off the light.

* * *

The next day everyone in a two block radius from the shabby apartment woke to the high pitched squeal of a certain little blonde pig-tailed harlequin. The Joker woke up early to go over his new plans, but left the blueprints to find Harley. Harley was in the hopping up and down in the bedroom. Her face glowed with joy and in her delicate little hand she gripped something like a life preserver. Joker entered the room and Harley immediately ran towards him. He was about to yell at her for disrupting him, but Harley was quick to show him the reason for her sudden happiness. Harley held out the object in her hand. Harley's pregnancy test came out positive.

Harley's wide smile turned into a frown when the Joker fainted on the green carpet. **"Wake up Mista' J!" **she bellowed. No response. She got down on the floor and kissed him. Still no response. **"Sorry pud', no other way except this." **Harley slapped the Joker across the face with so much force she left a red mark in the shape of her hand on his pale skin. His eyes opened in shock and anger and sat up. **"Ow! What was that for you useless waste of space!?" **Harley ignored the remark and hugged him fiercely. **"Oh Mista' J. You're going to be a father!" **He started hyperventilating. **"I'm going to be a d-dad?!" **Once again he fainted. Harley decided to let him take a nap so she placed a pillow under his head and a blanket. **"You're going to be a great dad you know."**

* * *

_What am I doing on the floor? _The Joker sat up and tried to recall what happened. All of a sudden he frowned. **"What kind of a villain am I!?" **He stood up and went into the living room. Harley was on the couch talking to Poison Ivy. **"Hey Red, guess what happened!" **Harley was quiet for a moment listening to Ivy's guess then got angry. **"No, Mista' J did not throw me out again. No he did not hit me either. I'm pregnant with his baby!" **The other end of the line went silent. _Didn't expect that did you Pammie? _thought Joker. Harley glanced up at him and her face broke in a giant grin. **"Red I'll call you back." ** She stood up and walked towards him. **"Hi puddin'. Promise not to faint again?" **Joker resisted the urge to grab Harley by the collar and launching her onto the sidewalk from the second story window for two reasons. One Harley was pregnant. Two, he wanted to prove the weed lady wrong. **"Whatever Harley. I can't believe you're pregnant." **Harley started hugging him. **"I know. It's so exciting!" "Maybe, but it's awkward being villains and parents as well." **Harley considered it. **"I guess. Except since it's our child he'll be evil like us. That also means the boy blunder will have a match, huh?" ** The Joker smiled. **"You're right! It might be fun teaching Joker Junior about the family business. It's the next nine months I'm looking forward to though." **Harley sat down. **"It's going to be boring not fighting the bat." **Harley pouted. The Joker's smile got bigger. **"I know something fun we can do!" **Harley looked up at him. **"What is it?" **Joker picked her up and headed for the bedroom. Lets just say they both had a very fun time in there.


End file.
